mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She will make her debut in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). About Skarlet Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was false and was proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana. All that is known about her is that she is clothed all in red and uses throwing knives. Storyline Biographies Combat Characteristics Fatalities *'Fount-Pain:' Skarlet removes a kunai from her leg and stabs her opponent in the neck. She then takes a blade from behind her back and slashes her opponents throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) Endings Appearance Skarlet has red hair tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has kunai strapped onto her right leg; it is speculated they are featured in her moveset. She appears briefly in MKII, as a red, glitched Kitana. It was most likely a graphical problem. Character Development Skarlet is based on the (debunked) rumor of Skarlet in Mortal Kombat II. Supposedly, a red-pallete swap of Kitana, little was known about her aside from that. On September 10th, 2010, Ed Boon' updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, after Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character was given for months. She has been seen since in the background of the Kahn's Arena during gameplay videos for ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). On March 26th, 2011, Gamepro released information regarding which characters would be available as Downloadable Content (DLC) in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). Skarlet was revealed – although her name was not. All that is known about her at this time is that she is "armed with throwing knives." Game Information Trivia *She is the third character based on a rumor to have been made playable, the first two being Ermac and Blaze. *She is the first rumored character to make an appearance as DLC. *Skarlet makes a cameo appearance in the opening story mode cinematic. She appears among the other fighters. She's also seen chained up in Kahn's Colosseum. *Before her release as an official character, Skarlet was known simply as "The Lady in Red." Gallery UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|The teaser image of Skarlet Scarlet01.png|Skarlet vs Jade Scarlet02.png|Skarlet vs Johnny Cage Scarlet03.png|Skarlet Render scarlet05.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode Immagineffx.png|Skarlet chained in Kahn's Arena 0015.png|The Skarlet glitch appears in Mortal Kombat II Character Relationships References Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Work in progress Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Rumor Characters Category:Female Ninjas